If You Seek Amy
by dazed and confused 1989
Summary: Tim and Amy were best friends when they were younger but some horrible accident happened where she had to leave. now her and her family are back in Dillon what's going to happen between Amy and Tim?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"**You're coming to the game right?" asked a young Tim Riggins, 15 years old, pushing Amy, 14 years old, on the swing in her backyard.**

"**Of course I am, Riggins" She laughed and turned her head to look at her best friend since fifth grade. "Have I missed a game yet since you got on the team?"**

**He grinned and pushed her harder. "No."**

"**I wouldn't miss it even if Chris Matthews asked me to go on a date with him."**

"**Ew, Chris Matthews, he's disgusting! I hope you never go out with that prick! He has a bigger fowl mouth then me!" He didn't mean for the jealousy to come out of his mouth like that. Truth is he really likes Amy he hasn't approached her with it, no; he was waiting till later tonight. At the after party, he was going to ask her out. That's why he was hoping she would be there. Then he can take her to the party and ask her out. It was all planned out nothing could go wrong.**

"**Hey you two, get in here, moms going to tare your hides if you don't eat dinner before you go. Especially you Riggins since you're playing tonight," said my brother, Nick sliding the sliding glass door.**

**Amy smiled at her twin brother and hopped off the swing and turned to Tim. She grabbed Tim's hand. He felt something stir in his stomach and he liked the feeling. "Come on Riggins, full backers got to eat."**

**Amy and Tim walked into the family room and into the dining room. The Thomas's home was bigger than Tim and his brothers' home. This was one of the two places Tim like to always be. Here with Amy and her family or with Jason Street and his family. It's probably because they all treated him like family and he always felt welcomed and wanted in these two homes. Amy and Tim walked into the dining room to see her huge family sitting around the table and her mom bringing out dinner. Her father, Jim, was sitting at the head of the table with Nick on his right. Next to Nick was an empty seat, where Amy usually sat, then where the youngest son, Dylan sat (3). The other head was empty where their mother, Christina, sits. Then there's a baby seat for Sarah the baby sister who is only 1. An empty seat for Tim and next to Tim would be the eldest brother, Ray. Tim and Amy smiled at each other before taking their seats.**

"**Ray still at the shop, Mama?" asked Jim. Ray worked at the famous mechanic shop where everyone goes to get their car fixed or whatever.**

"**Yes, Papa," said Christina sitting down at her seat. "He's going to be late."**

"**You boys ready for tonight's game?" asked Jim. "I heard the Bridgeport Bears are really tough."**

"**Aw, dad with Riggins on our side, we can do anything. Those bears are wimps," said Nick grabbing mashed potatoes.**

"**Well, you boys get some good food into your stomachs tonight. I don't want to see you guys out there on an empty stomach," said Christina. Amy smiled at her mother. She loved her family. Everything was perfect in her life. She of course was known for her perfect everything in this town. Perfect hair, perfect skin, perfect body (for a 14 year old), perfect family, perfect best friend, perfect friends, perfect attendance at school, perfect grades, and just plain perfect life. She was always smiling. It was a rare occasion to see her not smiling. Everyone wondered why she was never a cheerleader because she was bouncy and cheerful all the time. That's one of the reasons Tim liked her. She was always looking at the positive sides and keeping him out of the darkness of his family problems. **

**At the football game, the Panthers were winning 14 to 10. Of course Coach Taylor was taking this good because the Bears could easily steal a win. Amy sat as close as she could without being on the field so she could see Tim as best as she could. That's the only reason she ever went to the games was just for Tim. Everything she did with football was for him. Accept for cheerleading. He always wanted her to become a cheerleader so they could ride the bus together to games and do everything together. But she just refused to do it. She said there's no way she would be caught jumping up and down screaming "Go! Fight! Rawr!" for a bunch of horny football players. She was flexible so she could do everything but that was because of her dancing and gymnastics she did when she was younger.**

**The game was over and the Panthers won 18 to 10. Coach Taylor was happy, the football players were happy, the town was happy and everyone was running onto the field. Amy was one of the first to the players. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and spin her around. She screamed knowing whose arms they were. He put her on his shoulder and she screamed "Go Panthers!"**

**Everyone around them screamed it too. Tim put her down and she smiled up at him. "Great game Riggins."**

**He laughed. "For once could you call me Tim?"**

**She made a face thinking about it. "Maybe, Tim." He hugged her and she hugged him back.**

"**You're going to the party right?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Great meet me outside the locker rooms, I'm going to drive us there," he said having a goofy grin on his face.**

"**You don't even have a license yet. You are going to get in deep…"**

**He put a finger on her lips. "Not if anyone finds out that cares about the law."**

**Amy smiled that loveable smile he loved so much. He just wanted to grab her face right there and kiss her like he has been dyeing to do since he noticed that he liked her more than a friend. "**

"**Go wait by the truck and I'll be there as fast as I can."**

**She nodded and watched him walk away with my brother and Jason Street. "So tonight's the night?" asked Jason elbowing Tim in the ribs. Tim smiled as they got into the locker room.**

"**What are you doing tonight?" asked Nick as they reached their lockers.**

"**Riggins is getting down and dirty with your sister," said Jason laughing.**

**Nick got all flustered and felt rage overflow him. "What?!" That was his sister, his twin sister, and they are talking like that about her! Especially Tim!?**

"**No, I'm going to ask her out," said Riggins sheepishly and hiding his face in his short hair that he was growing out.**

**Nick raised his eyebrows and smirked. "I was wondering when you were going to grow a set of balls and ask her out."**

**Amy leaned against the truck staring up at the night sky. She watched as an airplane went by. **

"**Hey you what are you looking at?" asked Tim as he came towards his truck.**

"**Nothing," she said smiling at him. He was cleaned up and smelled better then when she met him on the field. "Thank goodness you don't stink anymore."**

"**Hey!" he said and grabbed her on her sides. She laughed because that was one of her tickle spots. **

"**Alright, alright! Let's get going before the party gets boring without us," she said and he opened the door for her and she got in. He threw his duffel bag in the back of the truck and was grinning ear to ear. Tonight was going just as he planned. Everything was going to be perfect!**

**As they got to the party they saw people were already drunk. **

"**See, I'm not that bad of a driver," said Tim putting the truck in park. Amy laughed and got out of the truck. They met at the front of his truck and he put his arm around her. Yeah, tonight was his night. **

**It was an hour into the party and Amy and Tim were dancing in the living room with the others. Amy didn't drink that much because if she went home drunk her parents would kill her. **

"**Hey, I'm going to get a drink, want anything?" Tim asked.**

**She shook her head and kept on dancing. He smiled at her and walked into the kitchen. He put his hand in his pocket and felt the ring he was going to give her. It was burning a hole in his pocket all night. He grabbed a drink and saw some of the kids running out the back door.**

"**What's going on?" he asked as one ran into him.**

"**Cops are here," he squeaked and ran out. Tim dropped his cup and ran to the living room to see Amy talking to the cops.**

"**Wait, what are you talking about?" he heard her ask. He walked up to her and the cops looked at him.**

"**We aren't here to bust up this party," said the one cop to Tim.**

"**Amy, we need you to come with us. There's been an accident."**

"**What sort of accident?" asked Amy and she felt Tim's hand on her shoulder.**

**The cops glanced at each other knowing how hard this was going to be for her. "I think its better you come with us and you see for yourself."**

"**Can Tim come?" she asked. Whatever this was, she didn't want to face this alone. The cops nodded and escorted them out of the house and into the back of the patrol car. Amy felt in the pit of her stomach something was seriously wrong. Everything was quiet in the car. Tim looked at her and saw how worried she was. He had never seen her so worried in his life. He grabbed her hand that was sitting on her lap and squeezed it. She looked at him and gave him a small smile but he could still see that in her eyes she wanted to cry because she didn't know what was wrong.**

"**Where are we going?" asked Amy as she noticed they started going the opposite way of the police station.**

**The driver looked in his rearview mirror and looked at her. "The hospital."**

"**What? What is going on please? Who's hurt?" asked Amy pleading. She never let her guard down this bad in her life. She felt tears forming in her eyes and Tim just kept staring at her not liking the way she was looking and feeling. It made his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach.**

"**Amy, your parents have been in a car accident," said the cop in the driver's side.**

**Amy felt herself choke and stop breathing. "Are they ok?!"**

"**We don't know what the details are, Amy. You're going to have to talk to the doctors."**

**Amy felt herself start breathing again but this time she felt like her breathing was going faster. She felt Tim's hand squeezing her hand again. She just wanted to get to the hospital; she wanted to know that her parents were going to be ok, that everything was going to be ok. They were just going to have a bumps and bruises that's all nothing else.**

**They finally arrived at the hospital and the cops opened the doors for them. Amy ran inside with Tim following behind her. She ran up to receptionist and banged on the desk. "Hello, excuse me; I'm looking for Mr. and Mrs. Thomas. They're parents." She told the nurse and the nurse was on the phone. "Come on!"**

"**Amy!" yelled a voice behind her. It was her brother, Ray. She ran up to him and hugged him. **

"**What's going on?" she asked with tears falling out of her eyes.**

"**I don't know, the doctors haven't come out yet." **

**They heard running behind them to see Nick coming through the door and he ran to them. **

"**Where's Sarah and Dylan?" asked Amy.**

**Ray pointed towards where the toys were and Amy saw them and smiled. Her and Tim walked over to them and sat with them. Amy rubbed Dylan's head and he smiled. She put Sarah in her lap and looked up at Tim and felt more tears coming out of her eyes.**

"**Everything is going to be ok," he reassured her but he was thinking that something wasn't right. It's never this long with just bumps and bruises.**

"**Eh, Thomas children?" asked a voice. They all looked up. Amy put Sarah back on the floor with Dylan and walked up with Nick, Ray and Tim.**

"**Is everything ok?" asked Nick.**

"**Are they going to be alright?" asked Ray.**

**The doctor put his hands up for them to be quiet. "I'm Doctor Shinar, I did everything I could, but the accident was just too horrible. I'm sorry; your parents are bleeding internally. There is nothing we can do. I'm giving an estimated time of about twenty to thirty minutes until they are gone."**

**Amy heard his words but they didn't comprehend. They didn't make sense. Her parents, they were dying. Before she knew what her body was doing she fell to her knees and began crying hysterically. No one has seen Amy cry this hard at all in her life. Not since she was a toddler. Tim kneeled in front of her pulling her into him. She cried into his chest and grabbed onto his shirt. **

"**Tim, get her out of her," said Ray. "You can't let Sarah and Dylan sees her like this."**

**Tim nodded and picked her up. "Come on baby. Come on you have to get up."**

**Amy was shaking her head. "No, no, I want to see them."**

"**I don't think that's a good idea," said the Doctor. "They're pretty…"**

"**No!" screamed Amy. She whipped the tears from her face. "I want to see them. I want to say my goodbyes before they are gone."**

**The doctor looked at Ray and he nodded. "Ok, come with me. Anyone else?"**

**Nick nodded. "Ray, I can stay with Sarah and Dylan," said Tim. Ray took his offer and followed the doctor. They walked to the end of the hallway where it said critical care. They walked past a couple more doors and then Dr. Shinar stopped in front of one. Ray walked in first and Nick and Amy followed. When Amy saw them she felt her breath catch in her throat. Her parents had cuts and bruises and blood all over them.**

"**I don't think I can do this anymore," said Amy about to walk out.**

"**No," said Nick grabbing her arm. "You need to do this."**

**Amy walked over to her mother. "Hi, mom." She saw her mother's eyes moving as if she was just dreaming. "Mom, uh, I just wanted to say thank you for everything. You made our lives perfect and never let us quit. Always let our dreams become reality." Amy put her hand on her mother's head and felt tears falling from her eyes again. She looked at her father where Ray and Nick were. She walked over to her dad and kissed his forehead. "Goodbye daddy."**

**After about ten minutes of saying goodbye, the three of them walked out of the room and headed to the waiting room. Amy was the first to walk in and saw Tim sitting with Dylan and Sarah. Sarah was sleeping peacefully in his lap while Dylan was playing with the toys still. Tim looked up and didn't know if he should smile or not. Amy smiled at him and sat down next to him.**

"**Are you the Thomas kids?" asked a lady in a black suit. Ray nodded and walked up to her.**

"**Hi, I'm Ray Thomas. Can I help you?"**

"**I'm Cassandra Storms, I work for child services," she said.**

**Amy felt her heart start racing again. This couldn't be good. She put her hand on Tim's shoulder and squeezed it. He was watching Ray and the child services woman talk.**

"**You're not of age yet to take care of these children, Ray."**

"**I will be, in another years. What's the difference? I have a good job and work hard at it. I'll keep food on the table. I can take care of them. All of us will take care of each other."**

"**I'm sorry Ray. I'm going to have to take you all and put you in foster homes."**

**Amy felt herself shaking her head. "No."**

"**No you can't separate us," said Ray. "You just can't not at this time. We're all we have."**

"**Only until you come of age and the courts feel you are ready."**

"**But that could be a couple years. We can't be away from each other that long."**

"**Don't worry, I'll have Sarah and Dylan put into good homes. Nick and Amy will be together…"**

"**You can't separate us!" yelled Ray.**

"**Don't raise your voice at me."**

**It was the day of the funeral and everyone from town was there. The Thomas kids sat in the front. Tim sat on the other side of the casket and watched Amy the whole time. She had sunglasses on and wore a black dress. She was leaving, they were all leaving tomorrow. The whole family looked so depressed. No one in town has seen them like this. They were always the happy family next to the Streets.**

**After the funeral the Thomas's said goodbye to everyone before they went back to their families' home. If it was considered home anymore. Amy dressed Sarah and Dylan into comfortable clothes for wherever they were going. **

"**Now, remember," Amy said as she pulled Dylan's shirt over his head. "We will always be family. No matter what happens. I will always love you two." Dylan touched her cheek and smiled at her. She smiled back.**

**She had Dylan walk in front of her and she held Sarah and walked down the stairs. The Social Worker was there and grabbed Sarah from Amy. Amy was the last in the house and she looked around. It was empty except for a few things in the corners here and there. She took a deep breath and walked out closing the door behind her. She found Tim sitting on the steps of the porch. **

"**Came to say goodbye?" Amy asked. Tim turned around and got up walking up to her.**

"**Amy, I-I'm going to miss you," he said and he gave her a huge hug. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. He was always there for her. He was the best thing in her life and now he's being taken away from her. "Promise me something?"**

**Amy let go and looked into his gorgeous brown eyes as he looked back into his. "Promise me, you'll come back one day, come back to me."**

**Amy nodded. "I promise Tim."**

**He smiled a little as she put her hand on his cheek and softly rubbed it. "You called me Tim."**

**She smiled at him. "Amy, there's also something I wanted to give to you." He put his hand in his pocket and grabbed the ring. He put it in her hand. She felt the coldness hit her hand. She opened her hand up to find a ring in it. She looked up at him confused. She picked it up and read 'Riggins.' She smirked and looked back at him.**

"**I was going to give you that the night..." he looked at her unsure how to say this. "The night the accident happened. I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend."**

**Amy took the ring and put it on her ring finger on her left hand. "I'll always remember you Tim Riggins." She kissed his cheek and started walking down the steps. She was halfway to the cab when she felt a hand grab her arm and turn her around.**

"**I've been wanting to do this for a very long time," he said and cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her softly. She felt her eyes close and she kissed him back. He let go of her lips and opened his eyes to see hers still closed and her lips a little red. She slowly opened her eyes and he saw a tear roll down her cheek.**

"**Don't keep me waiting," Tim whispered. **

**She smiled. "Don't wait up."**

**He watched her walk to the cab and get in. She looked out the window and stared at him. She put her hand against the window and they started to move. She watched her house go and she watched Tim stay as she moved away from them. She didn't know she would ever be back.**

**Amy woke up in a pool of sweat and couldn't remember where she was. She looked to her left to see her brother Nick sleeping in the bed next to her. She got out of her bed and walked towards the bathroom. She remembered where she was. She wasn't in a foster home anymore. She was with her brothers and sister in a motel room headed home. They've been on the road for days. Ray finally got custody of all of us but it's been three years since then. It took them till my brother was twenty to let him have custody of all of us. Sarah was three, Dylan was 6 and Nick and Amy were seventeen.**

**Ray wanted them to move back home, back to Dilion Texas. He said mom and dad would want them to be there close to them. Close to their friends. Where they all grew up, where Sarah and Dylan could grow up, around people that loved them. Amy looked in the mirror, she changed since the last time everyone seen her in Dillon. They all changed. Amy now had dark hair like her mother's was, she grew a few inches, and her body slimmed out. Amy put her hand down her shirt and found the necklace she has been wearing for three years. She took it out of her shirt and looked at the ring. 'Riggins' was still engraved and still looked like it did the first day he gave it to her. Will he remember her at all?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amy was following Ray home. She was driving her black Durango with Dylan and Sarah in the back seat while Ray had Nick and a lot of their luggage. No one except Ray knew where they were going. It was a surprise. Amy didn't expect anything grand from Ray since he is only a Mechanic. He dropped out after eleventh grade and became a mechanic.**

**Amy looked around their old town, it still looked the same. Even smelled the same. Everyone just had gotten older. When they went down a familiar road, Amy started having flash backs. She saw her and Nick playing hop scotch down the street with the neighborhood kids. On the other side of the street she saw Tim chasing her because they were playing man hunt. They were in their old neighborhood. Ray finally stopped. Amy stared at the house. It looked like no one has lived in it for years.**

**Ray and Nick got out of the car and walked over to Amy.**

"**You going to gawk at it all day or you going to help us move in?" asked Ray leaning in the window.**

"**You serious? But how?" Amy asked feeling a smile form on her face.**

"**Eh, Buddy Garrette."**

**That explained it all right there. Ray looked in the back to see Sarah and Dylan sleeping.**

"**Keep your windows down so they don't get hot." He hit the button to the back of her jeep and started piling the boxes on the sidewalk.**

**Moving in took forever but they finally finished. They finished around five, just in time for dinner.**

"**I'll go get us a pizza," said Ray.**

"**I'm coming!" yelled Nick from the kitchen.**

**Amy rolled her eyes. "Boys all they think about is food and girls."**

"**Ew, not me, football and food," said Dylan watching TV. Amy laughed.**

"**Sissy, I need to go potty," said Sarah pulling at Amy's pants. Amy nodded an ok and walked Sarah to the bathroom.**

"**I can do it from here," said Sarah.**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**I can do it, I can do it." Amy couldn't help but laugh.**

"**Ray and Nick Thomas?" asked a feminine voice behind them. They turned around to see Lyla Garrette.**

"**Lyla, wow," said Nick. Ray elbowed him in the side.**

"**You're back? When was this?"**

"**Today. Moved into the old home."**

"**That's great. Really it is. You going to try to play football again?"**

"**Yup, Coach Taylor still here?"**

"**Course. See you around." Nick watched Lyla leave.**

"**And it begins," said Ray turning back to the counter.**

"**What begins?"**

"**The gossip and your crush on Lyla Garrate."**

**Nick punched him in the arm.**

**The next morning Amy woke up early to go grocery shopping since they were all out of food. She went into her stash of money for emergencies and walked to her car. Amy remembered where the shopping center was which was a little surprising.**

**When she was shopping she grabbed a few things that were really needed. She was over by the frozen food section when she heard a familiar voice.**

"**You are going to melt everything over here, sweetie," said the guy.**

**Amy knew exactly who that was. "That's just creepy Billy," she said turning around.**

**Billy backed up and looked at her. "Whoa, am I seeing things? Amy?" She nodded and he gave her a hug. "I can't believe it. You're here." He let go and looked at her.**

"**Damn, Tim is going to fall head over heels for you again."**

"**How is he?" Amt starting pushing her cart. Billy was silent and she was afraid to hear this. Billy didn't know to tell her that Tim was not great at all. "He's uh doing well. He's going for a football scholarship." He lied. **

"**Really? Wow, that's great."**

"**Look Amy Tim was a mess when you left. A really bad one."**

"**I knew he would be. That is like him to go and get into a depression start. I missed him so much."**

"**He still cares about you, even though he has that arrogant 'I don't care about anything' look."**

"**Didn't he always have that?" Amy laughed.**

**Billy nodded. "Don't be a stranger. Come visit, soon for Tim."**

**Amy nodded.**

"**Glad you're back, Amy. Can I tell him?"**

**Amy took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah."**

**Billy pulled up to the house. He grabbed the groceries and went inside. Tim was lying on the couch passed out. Billy shook his head and heard the toilet flush. He started putting the groceries away when he saw some random girl, must be a rally girl or a cheerleader walking out of the bathroom. If only Tim knew Amy was back, maybe, he would not be doing parties for two every other day.**

"**Tell Tim it was fun," said the girl as she grabbed her purse and left.**

"**Not in this lifetime, Tramp," said Billy.**

**Billy walked over to the couch and sat on Tim. Tim woke up quickly and Billy turned the TV on and blasted it.**

"**Morning Sunshine!" Billy yelled. "Late night?"**

"**Get the hell off of me, Billy? What the fuck?" Tim pushed Billy up and sat up rubbing his hands through his hair.**

"**You know I was thinking Tim."**

"**Oh that's wonderful."**

"**While I was at the grocery store I was thinking, maybe, just maybe, you should clean your act up. Stop drinking as much, stop fucking random hot girls, start doing well in school, because maybe someday a beautiful girl may come by. She's smart and hot, definitely hot, and she sees you and thinks of you as a loser. And you just missed that hot little ass because you are a loser."**

"**Tons of girls like me. Why would I change for one?" Tim got up from the couch and walked over to the fridge.**

"**You're right," said Billy. "Because Amy Thomas can do so much better than you."**

**Tim stiffened at her name and turned around. "What?"**

"**She's back bro," said Billy. "And looking as hot as ever."**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry that the second chapter totally sucked. I think it did lol. There wasn't too much to do with that chapter. Hopefully you like this chapter.**

"**Are you ready?" asked Nick. He could feel Amy's tension as they drove towards the school.**

"**Yeah," she lied as she parked. No she wasn't ready. She wasn't ready to face any of them. What if more memories come back? What if they don't like her? What if Tim doesn't like her?**

**Ever since their parent's death, Amy has never been her happy go lucky self since her parent's death, then she was separated from her siblings. That whole incident threw her life out of balance. She started hanging with the wrong crow in Chicago. Drugs, alcohol abuse, sex, parties, her cocaine addiction…but that was her past. She was hoping to try to forget about it, try to stop everything.**

"**Hello?" Amy blinked to see her brother standing outside the driver's side and waving a hand in front of her face.**

"**We're going to be late on our first day back," he said opening the car door.**

**Amy smirked and locked her car when she closed the door. "Thought you always liked to make a grand entrance." Nick smiled and put his sunglasses on. He put his arm around Amy's shoulder.**

"**You just think you're all that and a bag of potatoes chips," said Amy shrugging off his arm.**

"**What kind of potato chips?"**

"**The healthy kind," Amy opened the school doors and walked in. She stopped and looked around. Another flashback came to her. The halls were empty except for her and Tim walking down the hall. He was carrying her books for her and laughing. She never noticed the adored look on his face whenever he looked at her or listened to whatever she said. She never noticed how he really looked at her as if he was looking at every detail she had. She shook her head to notice that she remembered some of the people in the school, others their faces looked familiar but she couldn't put a name to them.**

"**What kind of potato chips?"**

"**The healthy kind."**

"**We, those are so disgusting," said Nick.**

**Amy smirked. "Exactly."**

"**Come on," said Nick grabbing Amy's hand. He only held her hand when he knew she didn't want to go through with something.**

**They ended up in the office to get locker combinations and schedules, but after that they had to go to the guidance counselor.**

"**Why do we have to be here again?" asked Nick as he sat down next to Amy.**

"**To tell us that they are there for us whenever we need them. And since our parents died we are one of those cases where if we do anything wrong it's because we are still getting over heartache. Even though it had been over three years. And also we have had a 'tough' life." Nick stared at her as if she spoke another language.**

**Amy shrugged. "Remember I've been to a lot of counselors since Mom and Dad."**

"**Yet you still ended up psycho."**

**Amy punched him in the arm and they saw Mrs. Taylor and…Tim Riggins walking out of the office.**

"**Oh no," Amy whispered. She was not ready to see him! She put her book bag up to her face. "Hide me."**

**Nick rolled his eyes and laughed when he saw the look on Mrs. Taylor and Riggins face.**

"**Did he see me?" she whispered.**

"**Something like that," said Tim. Amy put her bag down slowly from her face. She bit her bottom lip when he saw him standing next to her. Tim felt his heart skip a beat when she bit her bottom lip. She was very beautiful. He had forgotten how much he missed her. He looked down at her lips and remembered when he kissed her. How soft and innocent her lips felt against his. Her eyes though, they were so different, they were full of sadness.**

"**Hey Riggins," she said blushing a bit.**

"**You were never great at hiding were you?" he asked smiling.**

"**I guess not. "**

"**Tim you're going to miss class," said Mrs. Taylor.**

"**Right, see you around Amy, Nick," he said and walked out.**

**Nick and Amy walked into Mrs. Taylor's office and sat down across from her.**

"**So, you guys excited to be back?" she asked getting her notepad out.**

"**Totally, Mrs. Taylor," said Nick. "I'm excited to see the guys and the football team."**

**She smiled at Nick and looked at Amy. "What about you Amy?"**

**Amy shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. It's only for this year and then we go to college right? I mean what's to be excited about? You're going to make friends here then leave. What's the point?"**

"**Well, the point is to live your senior year, Amy. You can't hide away forever."**

"**Who says I can't?" Amy could tell Mrs. Taylor and her were going to be seeing each other until the end of senior year.**

"**I am always here if you need to talk to someone," said Mrs. Taylor. Amy felt that was directed towards her. She probably read her file and what the other counselors had said about her.**

"**Shouldn't we be getting to class?" Amy asked raising an eyebrow.**

**Mrs. Taylor nodded. Amy and Nick got up and walked towards the door. **

"**Remember I'm always here!" she yelled after them. Amy rolled her eyes and walked out of the main office.**

"**Tim are we still on for tonight?" asked some girl that Tim could not remember her name. Tina? Cassandra? Marsha? Lillian? **

**Tim leaned on his locker and smiled. "Yeah of course…"**

"**Liz," she said. **

**Tim was not even close with that one. "Yeah, I'll pick you up around nine." Liz started talking to him but he doze off. He really didn't care. The only thing that has been on his mind all day was Amy. He noticed how long her hair had gotten and the dark it had gotten. Her skin was a little pale as if she didn't bother going tanning like a lot of the girls in Dillon do. Her eyes were green and sad. He looked to his right to see her walking down the hallway. When Amy had gotten pass him she looked over at him and the girl, she smirked and kept on walking towards her locker.**

**Tim Riggins must be one of the hot shots in Dillon High. Amy smiled to herself thinking of that. They sure wouldn't be friends again. They were two totally different people now. He was a jock she was…at her old school, she was part of the misfit crowd. They didn't belong anywhere but with their own kind. She put her stuff in her locker and grabbed her keys out of her back pocket to find that they weren't there. **

"**Shit," said Amy. She looked through her locker and her bag. "Shit." Where were they?**

"**Looking for these?" asked Tim Riggins coming up behind her.**

**Amy turned around. "Pick pocketing now?" She went to reach for them and he drew them higher. She leaned on her one leg and crossed her arms across her chest. "Aren't you a little old to be picking on the smaller people?" He chuckled and handed them to her. "Thanks. So was that a date I was overhearing?"**

**Tim smirked. "Yeah, what can I say? They love me."**

**She laughed. "You're ego always did take over you." Amy started walking towards the stairs and Riggins followed.**

"**Jealous?" he asked as they walked down the stairs.**

"**Not much, no. Why you want me to?" She laughed and looked at him.**

"**Hmm, maybe." He had a twinkle in his eyes. "We should chill sometime, like old times."**

"**You pushing me on the swing, and trying to drown me in the pool and cheating at man hunt?" Amy asked as they headed towards the exit of the school.**

"**Hey I didn't cheat; you just weren't very good at hiding."**

"**I was great at everything you just didn't like being beat by a girl."**

"**Is that so?"**

"**Very so." **

"**You're still something else," he said stopping at the door.**

"**That's what I've been told." She stopped and looked at him.**

"**Where you living now?"**

"**Ray got us the old house. So, if you want to drop by or it would be great if you could drive Nick home from practice instead of me you know where I am…we are." Amy corrected herself immediately. Just isn't meant to be, just isn't meant to be. She kept telling herself that. He licked his lips and grinned at her. "I remember when you use to drive that crappy black truck. What do you drive now?"**

"**That same old crappy black truck."**

**Amy laughed. "Nicks going to have fun in that."**

"**I've worked on it, it's not as bad."**

"**I'll believe that when I see it. I've got to get going I have to pick Sarah and Dylan up from pre-school."**

"**Hey, how are those two."**

"**Well, Dylan said he wants to grow up and be just like Tim Riggins, he's been watching all the re-run games on TV. He keeps running around, I want to be Tim Riggins. Quite annoying, really. Sarah, she reminds me of me, a lot."**

**Tim laughed. "Maybe I'll come in when I drop Nick off and see Dylan. Teach him a few things."**

"**If I let you in." **

"**You better." Amy rolled her eyes and Tim kissed her cheek. Amy bit her lip and walked out the door putting her sunglasses on. She wasn't really use to this heat yet. She lived in Chicago it was like always cold there. Here it's freaking hot in Texas. He walked over to her car and opened it up. It was so hot in it. Stupid black car. She opened the window and let it air out for a few minutes. She took off her long sleeve shirt because she wore a tank top underneath. He heard some whistles and she looked over. They were coming from the football field. It was Riggins and two other guys were standing at the fence. Riggins was smiling. He couldn't believe so much as changed in three years. Her body was just amazing.**

"**Yo Amy," he said. "When the hell did your chest get so big?"**

**Amy smirked. "The same day your dick got so small." The two other guys were cracking up and Riggins just bit his tongue and shook his head. She always was such a smart ass. Amy got into her car and waved to the guys while smiling at them. She drove over to the pre-school and picked up Sarah and Dylan.**

"**Did you guys have fun?" she asked. **

"**Yeah," said Dylan playing with his football.**

"**So Dylan, what if I tell you that someone you admire is coming by later?"**

"**Who?!" He asked excitingly.**

"**It's a surprise."**

**It so is going to be a surprise if Tim actually shows up. Didn't he say he had a date?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you all like this! I love FNL! 3 Also love Taylor Kitsch 3 I watch every movie and TV show that he does. He's just an amazing sexy man 3 lol I don't own anything but Amy and her family.**

"**I'm home!" yelled Ray coming through the front door. He looked around the front room to see that Sarah was taking a nap. He smiled at her and walked through the house. "Hello?" He heard a laugh outback and he walked through the kitchen to the back door to find Amy and Dylan. Amy was sitting on the porch swing while Dylan was running around with a football pretending to be a Panther. Amy looked up and smiled at her big brother. **

"**Hey," she said and looked back at Dylan. "How was work?"**

"**Good, yeah, Buddy Garrity came by today. He wanted to know if we were getting settled alright."**

"**It's only been two days." Amy laughed.**

"**Yeah, but you know Mr. Garrity. What's for dinner?"**

"**I was thinking steak, potatoes, corn and for desert ice cream."**

**Ray smiled at her. "You're just like mom." Amy felt a little smile on her face. "I'm going to get a shower." Ray started walking in the house when Amy followed him in. **

"**Um, Ray." Ray turned around and looked at her. "Is it ok if Tim comes by for dinner? I mean he might not because he has a date, but he is bringing Nick home from practice…"**

**Ray put his hands out and put them on his sisters' shoulders. "Amy, this is our house, you don't need to ask me permission to go and do something or if someone can come over. I'm not dad, as long as you tell me where you are going and what you are up to so I'm not worried. Ok?" Amy nodded. Ray pulled one of his slick smiles on his face and said, "So, how did Tim look?"**

**Amy rolled her eyes and smiled. "Go get a shower; I'll get started on dinner."**

**Nick and Tim were in Tim's truck on the way to the Thomas's house. "Surprise you know your way back here," said Nick.**

**Tim laughed. "For a while when you guys left, all I did was drive by and sit at the house. I just couldn't believe you guys were gone."**

"**You know Amy was a mess when she left. You probably wouldn't believe half the shit she did when we were in Chicago." Nick looked out the window remembering the time he found Amy passed out on the bathroom floor and finding cocaine lying next to her. That was a memory he didn't like to think about.**

"**How bad?" asked Tim and he looked at Nick noticing his silence.**

**Nick looked at Tim. "It's not really my business to say, Tim. She should be the one to tell you."**

**Tim nodded and they pulled up to the house. They got out and smelled something really good.**

"**Smells like Amy is cooking on the grill," said Nick smiling.**

"**Amy cooks?" Tim asked laughing. **

"**Yeah, scary thing is, it's just like moms cooking. You going to come in for a while."**

**Tim looked at his watch. "Yeah, sure." He did have a date tonight but it's only six right now so he had a couple hours.**

**Nick walked into the house first to see Sarah waking up on the couch. "Hey Sarah," he said putting his duffel bag down. He went over to her and picked her up. **

**Tim kept thinking about her as a baby not a full toddler. She had curly blond hair and pretty blue eyes. "Someone's going to be a looker when she gets older," said Tim. **

**Nick smiled and walked over to her. "Sarah, this is Tim."**

"**Hi, Tim," she said smiling. I'm Sarah and I'm three in a half years old." Tim smiled and followed Nick towards the kitchen. He remembered the layout of the house. He remembered every nook and cranny, every hiding place Amy would hide in, every dent in the wall from him and Nick playing ball in the house. They went out the back door to find Amy putting steaks on the plate. She looked up and smiled at them. She turned around to Dylan who had his back to them with Ray fixing the old swing.**

"**Dylan! Look who's here." Dylan turned around and smiled. He ran up to Tim and stuck out his hand. **

"**Tim Riggins number thirty three! Wow, I'm Dylan Thomas, I sort of remember you from when we use to live here, but I want to grow up and be just like you. I want to be a Panther Full backer." He stood there proudly shaking Tim's hand. Amy couldn't help but let out a little laugh.**

"**Why don't you let him breath, Dylan? He just walked through the door." Amy walked by carrying the plate full of steaks. "You staying for Dinner Riggins, or are you going to save your appetite for your date?" She smirked at him.**

"**Depends on whether that right there is poison." He grinned at her.**

"**Dinner will be ready in ten minutes!" She called out her eyes not leaving Tim's. She turned around and walked into the house. She let out a deep breath and shook her head. She sat the plate on the table in the dining room. She went into the kitchen and started mixing the potatoes and turned the stove off where the corn was cooking. She looked out the window to see Ray, Nick, Tim and Dylan playing football. Sarah was sitting on the porch swing playing with her ponies. Amy watched Tim get "tackled" by Dylan and she laughed. She noticed Tim's shirt rose up from contact and she held her breath. "Whoa, Riggins, I guess football does have is advantages." She quickly turned her gaze from him before someone caught her staring. "Not meant to be, not meant to be."**

"**Keep telling yourself that," said Nick walking in and getting a glass of water.**

"**What?" she asked putting the potatoes in the dining room along with the corn. **

"**I saw you staring at him."**

"**I don't know what you're talking about." Amy went out to grab Sarah for dinner. **

"**What is she denying now?" asked Ray, as Tim grabbed Dylan and had him on his back. Amy glared at Nick and Ray. Ray started laughing.**

"**She's denying…"**

"**Nick, I will kick you're…"**

"**Ooh, Amy was about to say the 'A' word," said Dylan.**

"**Ooh," said Tim smiling at Amy.**

"**I want Tim to sit next to me," said Dylan and jumped off his back grabbing his hand. He had Tim sit next to him and everyone sat down. **

"**Dig in," Amy said. Everyone dug in and started eating. Amy was helping Sarah with her pieces. "Now you better eat everything or no dessert."**

**Sarah stuck her tongue out at her and Amy felt a piece of corn hit her forehead. She looked over at Dylan because he was cracking up and Tim was trying to hide his laugh. She glared at Tim and threw two pieces of corn at them. **

**Tim kept watching Amy the whole time she helping Sarah and laughing with her. He couldn't help but watch her. He felt old feelings stir up in him when he watched her laughing with her brothers and when she talked to him; he couldn't help but feel happy. He felt that everything was going to go back to the way things were before the accident and their parent's death.**

**That night they ended up watching a movie. Dylan and Sarah wanted to watch 'Space Jam' while the older ones wanted to watch Rob Zombies 'Halloween'. Amy set the kids up in the living room in the back while the older kids got the front room. Amy sat between Nick and Tim while Ray sat in the recliner. Ray fell asleep not even in the middle of the movie. Amy couldn't help but jump at the killing parts. She only seen this movie once and she forgot all the parts. Tim thought it was cute how she kind of snuggled up against him when she got scared. He put his arm around her and Nick smirked at this. Nick got up and walked to the bathroom. He wanted to scare Amy. He creeped back into the front room and hid behind the couch. He was waiting for the part where Michael Myers burst through the window and grabs Lori from the car to scare her. When that part came up Nick grabbed Amy and she screamed waking Ray up.**

"**Nick! I hate you!" she screamed and jumped over the couch and onto him. They were rolling on the floor beating each other up.**

"**Ugh, I'll get Nick," said Ray getting out of the chair and walking over to them. He looked at Tim. "You get Amy."**

**Ray grabbed Nick and Tim grabbed Amy. "I was just kidding Amy," said Nick holding his cheek.**

"**That wasn't funny," said Amy trying to hide a smile.**

"**You're smiling, you know it was funny."**

**Amy rolled her eyes and walked into the living room. She found Sarah and Dylan sleeping on the couch. She picked Sarah up and turned around to find Tim picking Dylan up.**

"**Thanks," she whispered. The two headed up to the bedrooms. Amy put Sarah in her bed and pulled the blankets over her. Sarah turned to her side and cuddled up with her bear. Amy smiled and looked to the door to see Tim walking in. Amy didn't notice her necklace had come out of her shirt. When she did, she noticed he saw it too.**

"**Still have it?" he asked as they walked out of her room. She closed the door slightly and nodded not looking at him.**

**She felt her necklace move because he was holding the ring in his hand. "I would have thought you would have lost it or sold it."**

**Amy smirked and finally looked at him. "Not yet. I'm waiting for you to get a little more famous and then it will be worth even more."**

**Tim laughed and they walked down the stairs. Amy looked at the clock to notice it was 9:30. "Aren't you late for your date?" she asked turning around and leaning on the railing.**

**Tim shrugged. "Wasn't that important. I couldn't even remember her name."**

"**I was the only one you could ever remember," Amy teased.**

"**Excuse me coming through," said Nick rushing up the stairs.**

"**What's got your panties in a twist?" Amy asked giving him a dirty look.**

"**I didn't want to ruin your moment."**

**Amy gave him a dirty look and shook her head. "Don't mind him. We're still checking to see if his brain is functioning right. Too many hits in the head."**

"**Is football really good for him then?" asked Tim. Amy didn't even notice Tim had gotten quite close to her. He put his hands on either side of her next to her hands. Amy looked into his eyes and glared at him playfully.**

"**What are you doing Riggins?"**

**He smirked. "For once can you call me Tim?" He entwined his fingers hers and she took in a deep shaky breath. He leaned in and caressed his lips with her cheek. His lips were soft against her cheek. He moved towards her lips and softly pressed them against hers. He opened his eyes and looked into hers. He saw her cheeks tinted with a little bit of red. **

"**Tim," she whispered. He grinned and she bit her bottom lip.**

"**I better get going," he whispered and she nodded slowly. Tim Riggins just kissed her and she was still in shock. She thought he wouldn't like her like that anymore and that he would have like a million other girls waiting for him that were way better looking than her and didn't have a past like hers.**

"**I'll, uh, walk you out." Amy walked down the rest of the stairs, Tim following. She opened the door and walked him over to his truck. "I'll see you at school." She bit her bottom lip. He loved it when she did that.**

"**You can count on it," he said and got in his truck. He started it and drove off. **

**Amy walked into the house to find Ray smiling at her. "Shut up, Ray," she said and headed for her bedroom upstairs. She sat on her bed and smiled. So Tim Riggins still liked her, he even blew off a date for her. Wow, she couldn't help but grin and keep thinking about him. Maybe it is meant to be?**


End file.
